societyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ninja Society
The Ninja Society is the considered the strongest of the many societies (excluding the Society Society). The Masters were taught by Lord Ng, and the Ninja Society has a rivalry with The Custard Society. Early History About five hundred years after the birth of the Society Society, and five hundred years, one minute, four seconds after the Earth was created; The Ninja Society was born. It was founded by Ninja Master Vio (Danny) and Ninja Master Red (Chris) while they were locked in the Eternal Dungeon for breaking the Universal Code of Immortality , a law stating that you may not give yourself or anyone else the power of immortality or reincarnation unless allowed by the Society Society. The Universal Society underestimated their strength, so Chris and Danny escaped from the dungeon and killed every member of the Universal Society, thus creating disorder in the Universe. The Execution Society chased Chris and Danny for years, being defeated on every encounter. After the fortieth defeat, the Execution Society realized that the only way Chris and Danny could be beaten was by literally destroying the entire Universe, and they were motivated enough to attempt it. They obtained several different lasers: the gamma ray, the neutron beam, the focus laser, the tractor beam, and the photon ray. The society shot these lasers at the weakest point in the Universe, which happened to be only .04 light years from the center of the Universe. Once these five lasers crossed, a huge rip was made in the Universe, the only ones being able to stop it were Danny and Chris. Using the third most powerful attack to ever exist, Omega Scwatch, the two stopped the rip from expanding wide enough to begin swallowing planets, and potentially the Universe itself (this would later be known as The Enormous Rip.They took the place of enforcing the Universe's law and created the Ninja Society. After the Rip The years after the rip were somewhat peaceful, that is, until the Custard Society surfaced. This society declared itself the enemy of the Ninja Society, and set out to destroy the Ninja Society. With the two members the Ninja Society had, they could not stand against the four that the Custard Society had, so they went to find new members, and as they wished, one was found. His name was Joe, and he was to be Ninja Master Blue. He was found while the duo of Chris and Danny in Valley Town, a small and pleasant town near the Eternal Dungeon. Joe had the power to morph, and was an Iriomote cat when first found. Chris and Danny beat him in a fight, and so he joined. Joe told the two of a friend he had in the next town over, his name was Jacob. Before going to the next town, a large man who seemed to be the mayor of Valley Town requested that the three Ninja Society members defeat the Fire Golem, if they did, the reward would be two-thousand gold and passage through the gate. So, they defeated the Fire Golem and moved onto Frezzville, where Jacob would be found. After defeating a one-eyed creature that Jacob called his 'mummy', he joined and became Ninja Master Green. So, when the team was complete, the four members set off to fight the Custard Society. The First Ninja-Custard War The strongest team in the Universe was assembled, the four members of The Ninja Society, Ninja Master Vio (Danny), Ninja Master Red (Chris), Ninja Master Blue (Joe), and Ninja Master Green (Jacob). They were up against their greatest rivals, the Custard Society. The first battle was between Jacob and Justin Time (wielding a lacrosse stick) , and it was a fierce one. No skill, no wit, only brute force, this was by far the battle that went by the fastest. The victor was Jacob, who won by pulling a shrub out of his back pocket and bashing Justin Time into an unconscious pile of mush with it. The next battle was Joe against Dr. Thuan, a fierce opponent indeed. Both used the element of water and ice, and they engaged in a long battle using blades of ice. Suddenly, Joe had an idea, and shot dirty water at Dr. Thuan's white sweater, making Dr. Thuan rush home to clean it. Joe was victorious. After these two battles were the final two, the first ones being Chris and Señor RJ , a literal firefight. Both being able to control fire and it's liquid companion, lava. Using his wit, Chris won by spitting a wad of lava onto RJ's favorite video game, causing him to go to the video game hospital to save its life. The final battle was between Danny and the Custard Society's leader, Gavindorf. A battle of earth, metal, and oversized body parts, Danny's being his manboobs and Gavindorf's being his ears; and so they fought. Danny won using the power of manboobs, he ran up to Gavindorf and smacked him with them. The Custard leader fell unconscious, and so The First Ninja-Custard War was over. The entire Custard Society was locked in the Eternal Dungeon for a year and the Ninja Society gained the right to decide the members of the Custard Society, usually being people who were rejected from or thrown out of the Ninja Society. Members Members of The Ninja Society are chosen by The Masters. Each member votes on wether an individual is fit to join The Ninja Society or not. Each member is called by their title followed by their colour or their birth name or surname. Each member is represented by a colour and listed in order of importance. They are as follows: MASTER -Ninja Master Vio (Danny) -Ninja Master Red (Chris) -Ninja Master Blue (Joe) -Ninja Master Green (Jacob) -Ninja Master Yellow (Jeme) GUARDIAN -Ninja Guardian Gold (Richie) -Ninja Guardian Orange (Brian) KNIGHT -Ninja Knight Pink (David) -Ninja Knight Turquoise (Ian) WARRIOR -Ninja Warrior Atomic Tangerine (Han) -Ninja Warrior Midnight Green (Jacobe) ILLUSIONIST -Ninja Illusionist Peach (Kim) -Ninja Illusionist White (Dakota) NOVICE -Ninja Novice Grey (Albert) -Ninja Novice Brown (Strauss) -Ninja Novice Periwinkle (Kosowski)